


Listen, Derek baby!

by hellyesship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Insecure Derek, M/M, One Shot, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/pseuds/hellyesship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, look at me Derek baby. Where's this came from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen, Derek baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic(pls go easy with me) and English is not my first language. Un-beta'd so any grammar errors and such are my own mistakes.

"Hey, where's Stiles? Anyone see him?".The Alpha asked his pack after waiting for 15 minutes. 

Isaac was the first one to react."No, I don't have any class with him today"

"Same here" Lydia spoke over her reading.

Followed by his 'perfect' boyfriend. "Derek my man, sorry to break it to you but I think he's cheating on you" 

"Fuck off, Whittemore. Don't listen to him Der, he's jerk and no I don't see Stiles since lunch" Erica glared at the said asshole.

"Scott?"

"Yes? Oh. Sorry, I was texting Ally. The last time I saw him about an hour ago saying that he can't make it to pack meeting..and I forgot to tell you".

"He's fucking another dude, obviously".

"Shut up and fuck you Jackson! Don't spit any bad word about my brother or I'm going to kill you before Derek did"

"Calm down, Scott. Derek, we all knew Stiles loves you to the moon and the probability of he cheats on you is zero, nil" Being awesome himself Boyd assured the Alpha before Jackass head-less.

\---------------------TW--------------------------

Later that night he went to Stiles's. His mind was playing games with him.'He's too young for you old man' 'He already found a new guy more suitable than you' 'You're boring in bed'.

"Shit! What the hell man! I've told you like million time to use the fucking door!". Stiles cursed while dusting off his pants, he fell out of his chair obviously.

Stiles heard no giggles. Derek used to do so whenever he sneaked up on him and scared the shit out of him.

'Something's wrong?' Oh. Indeed. Derek did not move a bit and focusing his eyes to the floor instead of throwing himself to Stiles's lap.

"Hello there hot stuff, the apple of my eyes". Stiles greet a little bit cheerful hoping to cheer up his sad looking boyfriend. No response though. Stiles immediately rushed forward only to gather Derek in his arms. Derek flinched. Something. bad. happened. Stiles cursed under his breath.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" The younger man whispered softly to his lover's ear.

"Do..do you still love..love me?". He sound so broken. Stiles's heart clenched.

"Hey, look at me Derek baby. Where's this came from?"

Without word Derek buried his face to Stiles's neck. Clearly he doesn't want to speak. Stiles is not a pushy person, he will not force others to do something they do not want to but not for today though, not when Dereks doubting his love. 

"Derek Simon Hale, talk to me right now" Stiles raised his voice slightly. Derek whimpered but has no attempt to speak or unattached his face from Stiles warm neck.

"Okay, I'm done" Stiles announced while trying to separate Derek from his body.

"Nononono don't leave me Stiles! I love you! Don't leave me please! Please! I'll be good! Please, Stiles" by now Dereks sobbing mess and tightened his arms around Stiles.

"Oh my god, Derek" thanks to Scott for making him joins the sport club at school make him able to drag the Alpha to sit on the bed.

"No hiding your face anymore. Now tell me exactly what happened" Stiles bit his lip and school his face from smiling over kicked puppy look on Derek face as Stiles hold tight his hand on Dereks shoulders prevent him from clinging to Stiles's body.

"I'm waiting Hale"

"Mmm..where did you go after class?" 

"What? I went to dads office and later Deaton called me to help him in some stuff, rearranged his files, and dad called me to bring his early dinner without saying thank you instead he lectured me on protection bla bla bla 

"Hmmm..so you did not cheating on me?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not too old for you?"

"What?"

 

"You're not with someone else?"

"Woah. Hold on, hold on"

"I'm not boring in bed?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! GOD! STOP! JUST STOP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And Derek was crying again . Great. Good job Stilinski."Shuhhh baby, I didn't mean to snap at you. I saw read just now. I'm so sorry baby boy. What was wrong with you today love? Come on tell me" Stiles nuzzled the silky black hair to sooth the sad boy in his arms .

 

"Jackson..Jackson said you fucking with other" the great Alpha sobbed on his lover chest. 

"Fuck! I swear to god Derek, I don't. I'm going to kill that lizard-beta of yours and don't you dare trying to.." 

"Do it. Lets kill him together" Derek sniffled. Stiles chuckled. 

"Listen Derek baby, Jackson is a bastard and all of us knew that since day one he joined your pack" 

"Our pack" 

"Okay, our pack. What I'm trying to say here that everything came out of his stupid mouth are totally bullshit" 

"But, Stiles.." 

"No, don't Stiles me Derek. I'm not cheating on you so I don't fuck anyone but you. And no you're not too old for me. I chose to be with you, love. Oh, about the sex don't you worry darling. You're great in bed, my sweet bottom boy" Stiles can feel his older sweetheart shivering as he whispered at his ear. 

"So, you're not going to leave me?. You promise not to stop loving me?" 

"Forever Derek. I'll love you as long as you allow me to love.." 

Derek cut his boyfriend before he can finish the sentence that Derek hate the most "No Stiles, werewolf mates for life, you know that. I'm going to love you till the last of my breath, Stiles". 

Stiles beamed. "So are we good now?" 

"I love you Stiles" Derek whispered. 

"I love you more baby" Stiles grinned. 

"Hmm...Stiles?" 

"Hmm?'' 

Derek squirmed."Get inside of me? Make love to me? Please? Now?" 

"Oh god, Derek baby. You can't say things like that" Stiles groaned. His 'little' Stiles awoke. Damn. 

Derek Hale will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...its a Yes or No? Let me know. :)


End file.
